the_legends_of_amor_aeternusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Judgment
Judgment is philosophized to be the final battle of the Adultosomian War. It is said to start to on the 29th May 2020 and end on the 9th June 2020. Since it's not happened yet we don't know all the details other than it will be the largest ground and space battle in history, we also have conformation on the belligerents involved. After the Battle of Judgement there will be a seperate battle that is completely seperate from The Adultsomian war that is going to involve the destruction of The Imperium of Man and The Banished if they both still exist, that's if however they both still exist. They could also end up signing the treaty of The Galactic Species Rights and Regulations. What will happen during The Battle of Judgement? The Alliance of Resistances should have Germany and Poland surrounded and are closing in on it, there will be 3 fronts. The Bartlewicz Headquarters on The Ark also known as The Citadel of Uim, The Fleet of Supreme Furher Griffin Himmler and The German and Polish borders. First Front: The German and Polish Borders - Is commanded by Colonel Cyrus EXO with major Individual country resistances such as The British Empire, Dutch Resistance, Slovakian Resistance etc. Cyrus has the job of capitulating both The Bartlewicz States of Germany and Poland and arresting the Furhers and Governors located within the cells, the main objective is to make sure no Bartlewicz Furher is killed, kills themselves or escapes. Second Front: Citadel of Uim - The Ark's front is commanded by Matthew Flemming EXO with major country resistances along with other sub factions of the Alliance, the main objective is to capture The Furhers and Governors that operate within the Citadel. Third Front: The largest front is the Fleet of Griffin Himmler's fleet commanded by The Supremacy, the largest flag ship ever constructed in the known universe. The large fleet will contain Obergruppenfurhers, furhers and the Supreme Furher himself. On this front it will be joined by The Banished and The Imperium fleet which will be fighting for their own cause, making this the largest naval battle in the known universe. The objective is to destroy most ships on The Order of the Bartlewicz, Banished and The Imperium but the Main objective is to get most of the Alliance Senate including the most elite members of the Alliance to board the Supremacy and take it out from the inside, then head towards the bridge to either capture or kill Himmler. Then the objective will be to blow up the Supremacy effectively ending the Order for good. If all fronts are a success, then war will be over. Belligerents Side 1 ''' The Alliance of Resistances (Third Most powerful faction) - via United Nations Space Core, The Legion of Inquisition, The Federation of Shadows, The Army of Legacies, The Soviet Remnants, Individual Country Resistances, The Swords of Sanghelios, The Predator Cults, Rahm Kota's Millita and The New Republic Remnants.. + Support from The Mandalorian Empire + Support from The Independent French Empire ('Empire Français New was established in March 3rd 2020 when The Alliance of Resistances liberated France)' '''Side 2 The Order of the Bartlewicz (Most Powerful Faction) Side 3 The Imperium of Man - (Second Most powerful faction) via The Black Crusaders and The Inquisition (Second Most Powerful Faction) Side 4 The Banished (Fourth Most Powerful Faction)